


How You Fell In Love With Me

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adam is a troublemaker, Angst, Bryce is a writer, M/M, Match maker Satt, Multi, People don't think Swag exsists, Sorry Not Sorry, Story within a Story, Unrequited SattToonz, college AU?, he is crushing on Ohm, lots and lots of angsts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: A Not-So-Brohm FanficSatt wanted to help Bryce. He wanted to help his friend over his fear of sharing his writing. He wanted to see the blond finally get over the crush over his long term friend. Though he isn't quite sure if the path he's accidentally lead them down is the one he wanted to take them down.Inspiration: @faythyloo-fanfictionsAfterworlds by Scott Westerfeld





	1. Peeking Intrest

**Author's Note:**

> So, my brain came up with another idea. Thanks creative brain. You can't help me think of stuff for my exsisting stories but you can do this. Thanks. 
> 
> Anyways, just as a heads up a lot of stuff is going to repeat. I'm not going to write all of the novel within this fic; that's a little too much work. But the italics is Bryce's book, while the normal is dialogue between characters in the real world. Sorry if it gets confusing.

_Bryce was glad he found a blanket. It probably wasn't as fuzzy as it used to be and there was obvious evidence that a dog had gotten to it, hence why it was in the trash. However, it still looked long enough to cover the entirety of the 20-something's 6'3" body. Though the thought of whether he'd use it for cover or warmth lingered in the back of his mind. He would think about it later. Right now, he simply crossed his fingers that there was another blanket in the other dumpster._

_He was not expecting to find a person._

"This sounds like a cliche superhero plot line." Mike commented, lowering his physical copy of the draft. Bryce sighed, closing his eyes flopping back onto his bed. The blond ran his hand through his hair as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling.

"Well I'm sorry if I couldn't think of anything better." He snapped back.

"That doesn't mean you should go stealing the plot of Daredevil Season 1 Episode 2." Bryce breathed, trying to calm himself. He needed criticism, and Mike was the only person he was confident enough to tell about his self insert gang story, How You Fell In Love With Me.

"Beginnings are hard." He complained. "Any creator will tell you that. You have to introduce the main characters, establish setting, possibly introduce the conflict, all while making sure you hook the reader into reading the rest."

"I still think you should start another way. If I could spot the comparison, so could other readers."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Mike hummed, glancing over the draft.

"Can I hear it in first person? Maybe just the first part before you edit the whole thing." Bryce didn't know what that do, but he quickly edited the pronouns and a few words to fit the narrative.

_I was glad I had found a blanket. It probably wasn't as fuzzy as it used to be and there was obvious evidence that a dog had gotten to it, hence why it was in the trash. However, it still looked long enough to cover the entirety of my lengthy 6'3" body. Though the thought of whether I should use it for cover or warmth lingered in the back of my mind. Though, I had to think about it later. Right now, I am simply crossing my fingers that there is another blanket in the other dumpster._

_Granted, I was not expecting to find a person._

"See?" Mike offered. "That sounds better."

"It does, doesn't it?" Bryce wondered aloud. "I think I can rework this chapter with this point of view. Thanks Mike for being my beta."

"No problem." He replied. "Happy to work with you anytime, man. Your writing is amazing. Maybe you should link me to the Google Docs so I can comment and edit."

"Okay, yeah. Sounds good." Bryce nodded, his fingers flying across the keyboard. "Just ... you mind if I roll my new intro by you?"

"Not at all." Mike waved. "Hit me."

_The silence was deafening. I expected it to be quieter after what happened yesterday, but not so quite you could hear a pin drop._

_Usually when I came home, or however much the abandon theater could be called a 'home', from a supply run it would be the same old enjoyable routine. Gorilla and Swag would be in the corner playing the Friday the 13 for an old NES console we found one day. Smitty, Kryoz, and Panda would be on the opposite side joking around with a Cards Against Humanity pack one of them had, trying to figure out the best combinations. Most days I watched Gorilla and Drac, but now the bags of loot were simply taken from my hands and Smitty placed his finger to his lips._

_'Drug Deal.' He mouthed. 'On Stage.'_

"Holy Crap, this is good." Jonathan muttered, glancing over Evan's shoulder as their eyes flew over the pages. "I wish there was more."

"Of what?" Ryan asked as he scooted into the seat across from the pair. "What's that?"

"This," Evan indicated, waving the pages in the air next to him. ", is amazing. Somebody must have it here on accident."

"Yeah, but what is it?" Ryan pushed, leaning more into the table.

"A draft of a story someone here is writing." Jon explained. "It's only the first chapter though, and it's fantastic." Jonathan put more emphasis on the last word, hoping that someone would claim ownership. He only received a few pointed glares that told him he should be quiet.

"I can see why someone didn't want people to read it though." Evan added, making him receive a raised eyebrow from Ryan and a questioning look from Jon. "I mean, the author is clearly not trying to hide the fact that these characters are people on campus."

"Can I see?" Ryan asked, and Evan handed him the copy. He glanced through the pages, searching through for characters. "Wow. The first paragraph alone has Mark, Lucas, John, one of the Anthonys, and Dracula."

"Yeah, and it doesn't end there." Evan replied, pulling the draft back from his friend. "Listen to when they describe the guys in the deal. Right ... here!"

_There were six of them, three to one side and three one the other. There was practically an invisible line between the groups that nobody was crossing. To stage left held the more normal looking guys. The most noticeable feature was the Mario hat one of them wore. Another had a beard, while the last one looked much older. While the others on the left looked like late 20-somethings or early 30-somethings, the last one looked like old enough to be a seasoned vet from Vietnam. They all had polished suits on, while the one with the beard held a briefcase which I assumed had the goods._

_The people on the right stood out a lot more. The first guy had a beard, but much more developed on the guy on the left. He also seemed to have a scar across one of his eyes but it is hard to tell from the angle I have. The motorcycle jacket he wore also had a depiction on a cartoon like devil on the back as well. The second one, well, I couldn't really see the features on him that well. His hair was covered up by a light blue hoodie and his face was covered by the Jason Voorhees mask over his face. A gun was strapped to his back along with being armed with a knife that he was currently twiddling with. The last one was also very indistinguishable. A mask covered his eyes and only those, making me wonder how he was able to see. His hair his behind a gray hood much like the second guy, but the last one had what looked like bunny ears on the back. He was the one had the briefcase on his side._

"Well, if that's not me, Jon, and Luke then I don't know." Ryan commented. "And I recognize the Mario hat with one of the other Anthonys. Don't know about the others though."

"It's Max and Scott. Not Scotty, but Scott Robinson. They reveal it later on." Evan confirmed.

"How do you know?"

"The author seems to refer to most people by their Gamer tags. It just so happens during dialogue that the names Gassy and Sark are dropped."

"Worst part is the cliffhanger they leave you on at the end." Jon spoke. "The narrator goes out to get air after what he's seen when someone cocks a gun to his head and asks if he like what he saw. The author writes short chapters too."

"Damn. Who's the main character modeled after? Do they give a name or anything?"

"Yeah, its ..." Jon paused, trying to think. "Evan, I don't think the narrator said their name."

"Wait, really?!" He exclaimed. "Hold on. Third opinion. Ryan, read this and tell us if we know the narrator's name."

"Okay. I don't feel right about this, though. Reading something that I'm a character in. It's like ... breaking some invisible fourth wall."

"Fine, how about this." Evan proposed. "Let's keep this story between us, but we can decide to tell anyone who is a character as well."

"Deal." Jon said a little too quickly. "Both you guys know I'm really bad at keeping secrets from Luke." Ryan nodded, and started to read the chapter. Evan and Jon both moved around the table so they could reread the chapter again. However, nobody noticed the grinning Mike that stood watching from the bookshelf.


	2. Thank You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, who said I was ever stopping? I'm just feeling that sensation you get when you brain comes up with a good idea and you're like I-have-to-write-this but then there is that rational part of you that's basically saying not-another-one. You know, that feeling.
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys for the support on the last chapter. It means a lot and I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store for this. And don't forget to leave comments. I love reading all of them and they just make my day. I also like to know how people think of the format, because I feel it will get boring if I keep the same style for each chapter.

"Mike, you are working yourself up." Dracula warned as the two of them lay on Drac's bed. Mike's head was on the pillows and Swag's lay on the other end so that they were by each other's feet. Their hands just barely able to interlace each other, for which Mike was grateful for. He needed the interaction.

"It's not nothing." He argued. "It's a big deal to Bryce and I don't know where to go from here."

"I didn't say it was nothing. I understand it's a big deal. Can't you just ... tell Bryce? He understand it was a mistake."

"Yeah, but you didn't see their reactions, Swag. They enjoyed Bryce's writing. They wanted more. And I want to give them more. The second chapter is ready to go, but I also need to tell Bryce about it but he's just so insecure about his writing that if I tell him then he's not going to give me access to the chapters and let everyone else see how good of a writer he is and ... and ..."

"Mike, baby. Breathe." Dracula stressed, squeezing Mike's hand tighter. "Listen to me. Inhale for 4 seconds, hold your breathe for 7 seconds, exhale for 8 seconds." Mike listened, and followed what Swag suggested. Breathe in for 4, hold for 7, breathe out for 8.

_"That's not going to help." One of them said, as my breathing became shallower. "You never tell someone having a panic attack to calm down!"_

_"Well I don't know these things, Del!" One of the others screamed back, and I let go of the wall to cover both of my ears. Tears were streaming down my face and I could barely identify the speakers as the colors had fully taken over my vision. I collapsed onto the concrete, as my legs felt too weak to support me at this stage. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the pain might dissipate._

_"Hey." I heard the third guy speak. His voice was softer than the other two arguing, but it was much closer. "My name is Ohm. It's not my real name, but everyone calls me that." He stopped, but I couldn't see what he did as I refused to open my eyes. "Can you tell me your name at least?"_

_"Bryce." I squeaked out, sounding more like a pubescent teen than a 24 year old._

_"Can I help you, Bryce?" He asked as I moved my hands away from my ears and gripped my chest. I always hated the heart palpitations of it. Regardless, I managed to shake my head. "Are you sure?" He sounded really concerned for some reason, despite pointing a gun at me seconds earlier. Well, one of them anyways._

"I said I'm fine." Mike insisted as continued to punch the bag in front of him. Ryan glanced at Luke, who was looking at Mike's bloodied hands with concern. Despite the blood, Mike continued to pound at the leather bag with an anger he very rarely showcased.

"Mike." Ryan spoke carefully. "What's wrong? You're not okay."

"You can talk to us." Luke added. "We're here."

"I fucked up, that's all." Mike stated, finally walking away from the bag to face the two. "My problems are none of your concern."

"They are if you are going to fucking hurt yourself over them." Luke argued, leading Mike by the shoulders toward the med kit. The three of the were silent as Luke patched up Mike, while Ryan simply watched from the sidelines.

"Promise me you won't tell Bryce if I do?" Mike broke the silence as Luke finished up. The statement was odd, and it took a Ryan back. Luke didn't respond and Ryan didn't expect him to. He was probably already cursing the person who caused Mike to hurt himself in this was.

"Promise." Ryan answered for the both of them.

"I ..." Mike felt himself choke on his own words. "That piece you were reading in the library the other day was Bryce's. But he's really insecure about his writing ..."

"And you weren't able to get the first chapter back after you left it in the library." Ryan finished. Mike nodded, and Ryan mentally cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. Bryce had mentioned sometimes that he wrote in his free time, but almost always got the subject dropped soon after. Ryan took another look at Luke, who looked like he needed a round on the punching bag. Mike was practically in full blown hysterics.

"I want to tell Bryce about it, but he probably doesn't want you to read it anymore and you guys reacted to it so positively before and what now?" Mike repeated, using almost the same words he used when he told Swag. He looked defeated to Ryan.

"Mike." Ryan said, making sure he and Mike had eye contact. "I promise I won't tell Bryce." Mike's eyes lit up and smiled.

"Thanks Ryan. You too Luke." Mike added, and Luke stopped zoning out at the mention of his name. "The next chapter is in my bag if you want to read it." Mike stood up, and began to head out of the gym.

"Wait, Mike!" Luke called out after him. Mike turned, his hand on the door ready to leave. "Do you ... I don't know, need your bag?"

"All my classes are done for the day. I'll just ask Gorilla or Swag to pick it up when they come back later." And with that, Mike left.

"You okay?" Ryan asked, seeing the pained look on Luke's face and felt sorry for him. He'd fallen in love with a man who was 'taken'. He used the term lightly. Nobody but Mike, Mark, and Bryce have ever met this Swag Dracula and almost everyone thought it was a fraud that only the three of them were in on. Either way, Luke was head over heels for someone who would never love him back.

_"I'm good." Mini replied, turning his chair around to face me. The hairstyle was different from the last time I saw, exposing more of his forehead. The glasses and nerdy personality were still there though._

_"So this is where you ended up after you were back on your feet?" I asked, taking in all the monitors and high tech equipment. He laughed as I took it all in. It was nice to hear Mini's voice again after all those years._

_"Not at first. You know how I left you guys after getting that job to finally buy an apartment?" I nodded. "Most of that money came from hacking that I picked up during the repetitive hours on the job. Started leaking money out of bigger accounts that would miss them. Just enough to get by day to day. One of the guys, Basically, you'll meet him later, who I was working with recognized my name and offered me to join this family of his. And well, the rest is history I guess."_

_"You really seem to enjoy it here, don't you?"_

_"Yeah. These guys are practically a family to me. How are the other guys doing?" I knew he was referring to Panda, Smitty, and Kryoz. The four of them were very close before he left and I think it was even Mini who found the CAH deck._

_"Kryoz was ... um ... I don't know how to say this ..." I stammered, but Mini nodded solemnly. Me and him were one of the firsts when the raids started, and we excepted the truth very on that we couldn't save everyone. I have practically become desensitized to losing people at this point._

_"But before?" Mini asked hesitantly, and just thinking about it made me perk up a little._

_"Still playing with the CAH deck you found." I replied and a smile made its way onto Mini's face. I smiled too, as it was practically habit at this point. "Smitty also complains a lot that without your loud laugh there is nothing to counteract Anthony's fake one." He laughed. I didn't realize I missed it until I heard the wheezing of it myself._

_"Seems you and Mini really hit it off." I turned to see Delirious standing in the door, still wearing the Jason Voorhees mask. He still wore the same clothes from the deal, which contrasted from the business suit and yellow flip flops of Mini._

_"We have a history, Del." Mini answered for me. "Of course we'd get along."_

_"That's good. C'mon Bryce." He ushered me his wave. I threw Mini one last wave before starting to follow Delirious. As soon I got to him he threw his arm around me and ushered me one way. "The others guys should be home soon, but until then let's show you where your room is going to be?"_

_"I have my own room?" I exclaimed. "Isn't this a little sudden for someone you just picked up off the street?"_

_"Relax." Delirious said, trying to push down shoulders that I didn't realize had begun to tense. "Vanoss has a reason you're here. It's not like we didn't at least have some objective when taking you." Delirious open a door on my right to a room with amenities I never thought I'd see again. There was a queen bed next to the door, and a side door on the far wall that was either a closet or bathroom, I couldn't tell. A desk sat opposite the bed, with a brand new laptop and cellphone on top of it. Not the cheap flip phones either, a good smartphone._

_"This is ... amazing." I gawked at a room that really wasn't anything more than basic. Delirious chuckled a little, before putting his hand on my shoulder again._

_"Welcome to the family, Bryce."_


	3. Faces to Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look, I’m not dead! And neither is this story. Just, the original idea got changed. Drastically. It’s just, I’m a lot less comfortable writing Brohm and I know people are a lot less comfortable reading it as well. Just know that if you came for Brohm, I’m not so sure how much Brohm is going to be in this story anymore. So I’ve changed the plan in my head and I am more excited to write this. Oh, I’m going to break some hearts this time around. The angst is rubbing of on me, IM SORRY. The discord with the angst Nights is rubbing off on me. Enjoy. I’m also introducing BOLD text into the equation. So, as not to get confused:
> 
> Normal text=Real World  
> Italic Text=Bryce’s Story world  
> Bold Text=Flashback sequence
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains very homophobic sequences, including the use of the slur f****t. Tread with caution.

_“They always like this?” I asked, watching the scene of chaos and bloody murder in front of me. Otherwise know as Mario Kart._

_"Yeah." Delirious assured me. "You get used to them." I looked around the living room at all the men screaming their heads off over a game. For people that were in a gang, they seemed like one huge family. They had inside jokes and traditions and the ability to be themselves. I was just some outsider looking in._

_“Fuck off you sweaty nerd.” One if the guys exclaimed, his words laced with an Irish accent._

_“Sorry.” Another one giggled in response. His words also had the slightest touch of an Irish accent, but not as much as the other guy._

_“Moo hasn’t said anything in a while.” Mini commented, the only of the mess of bodies I actually knew. The guy who I assumed was Moo spoke off next._

_“I’m winning.” He explained, before becoming silent once more. That being soon interrupted by a Control slamming to the ground._

_“9. Fucking. Boomerangs.” The man who slammed the controlled down said calmly, although extremely enraged. “In 2nd to last.” At moment, a red shell came up from behind him and hit his already still character. This caused his calm anger to turn into pure rage. “WHO DID THAT!!! WHICH ONE OF YOU WAS IS YOU FUCKING_ **FAGGOT** _S!!”_

**I tensed up as always. Though it only got him madder. I knew the routine by now, so it wasn’t a surprise. I could picture the red on his face, smell the alcohol on his breath, hear the malice laced in his words.**

**“I won’t let some queer stand our level.” He growls. I close my eyes, not wanting to watch the enjoyment of all of this spread across his face like the madman he was.**

_“Bryce.” Del calls out to me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I step away on impulse._ **She should know better than to do that. She knows I don’t want a repeat of last time.** _“You okay?”_

“I’m fine.” I echoed back. I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I rushed out the last part a little as I bolted. “I just need some fresh air.”

**“Yeah. Run!” He screamed as I dashed away, tears streaming down my face and fresh bruises down my back. “I don’t want to see this poor excuse of a son in my house again.”**

**“Bryce.” I stopped, hand on the handle. My mom was standing there on the stairs. I could tell even if I didn’t turn around. “Come back when he’s sober. Your dad will change his mind.”**

**“He’s my father.” I spat, still enraged at him. It wasn’t fair to be unleashing it at my mother but all the pent up anger I’ve been restraining was coming out now and my brain had little time to filter. “To call him my dad would be to say he loved me. Clearly he doesn’t.” I glanced back at the man who helped bring me into this world. He was sunken back into the couch, yelling at some sports game on the TV.**

**“Just ...” Her voice faltered, as if the words in her tongue just couldn’t come out. “He’s the only dad you’ll ever have. Give him another chance.”**

**“I’ve given him too many to count. And if this is how he uses all of them, then I’d rather have no dad at all.” I didn’t stay to hear her response. I simply pulled the door open and left, standing on the stoop as it slammed behind me. I breathed.**

**_And then I broke._ **

_I collapsed, letting all the waterworks built up inside me flow down my face. I was attempting to cover my face with my hands, failing miserably. “He’s not here. He’s not here.” I kept muttering to myself, in a voice barely in a whisper. I curled into a ball then, letting my head fall into my knees._

_“Hey.” I looked up to see an Asian guy staring at me with a kind smile. Slick black hair tossed to the side and an equally slick red jacket. He had kneeled down so he was at least closer to my level. “Anxiety?”_

_“More like PTSD.” I admitted. “Someone just ... said a slur accidentally and I got triggered.”_

_“Can’t say I relate.” He replied, sitting down next to me. “I’m Evan, by the way. Most of the guys will call me Vanoss, though.”_

_“So wait, your the ...” The Cat had finally got my tongue, but he seemed to know exactly what I was trying to say._

_“Yeah. And that must make you the Bryce McQuaid Ohm has been telling me about. Incessantly.” Both of us laughed at this. I did wonder why Ohm would be preaching about me though. I haven’t really had a chance to talk to him that much. I didn’t voice this though. Maybe I’d get a one on one with Ohm later. “But the real question is, what was it that triggered you?”_

_“It was ...” I felt begin to choke, but I was at least able to push the first syllables out. “Fa ... Fa ...” Evan stopped me first though, holding his hand up to my face._

_“I know what your trying to say._ And _that_ sounds _like_ Tyler.” Jon said, sliding the rough draft back over to Mike. “Just email us a copy of the final thing later.”

“Sure thing.” Mike agreed, sliding the rough chapter into his bag. “Just promise me that you do not, under any circumstance, tell Bryce about this.”

“Really?”

“I’d have to agree with Mike on this.” Mark added. The group was in a local Starbucks, waiting for Bryce to exit the bathroom and Drac to get here. Mark had one of the single seats by Jon, while Mike sat on the loveseat. “Guy nearly had a full blown panic attack just giving me and Swag the first two chapters. Where is Drac, by the way?”

“He texted he was here like two minutes ago, but I don’t see him.” Mike pushed himself up using his arms, trying to see where his boyfriend was. He didn’t notice Jon rolling his eyes at Swag’s mention. “What’s taking Bryce so long in the bathroom, anyways?”

“No idea.” Jonathan said. “He’s been acting off since the day before yesterday. He was talking to Adam before, so I think it’s something he told him.”

“Oh god, that’s not good.” Mark commented, just as another guy hopped into the seat next to Mike.

“Sorry I’m late.” He apologized. “I had to work out some details with Ellie and John for a project. Who’s Adam?”

“The question I’m wondering is who are you?” Jonathan shot back. The guy, while subtlety slinging his arm across Mike, looked at Mark expectantly. The latter sighed.

“Jonathan, meet Swag Dracula. We usually call him Swag or Drac for short. Swag, Jon or H2O Delirious.” He introduced. Jonathan sat there, dumbfounded.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. H2O. Now back to my earlier question; who is this Adam guy?” Swag continued on. Jonathan was still in shock, the only movement indicating he was alive was the blinking of this eyes and the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

“You’re real.” He gasped softly, leaning back into his chair.

“Yeah he’s real.” Mike answered, planting a quick kiss on Swag’s cheek. “And Adam is basically the Cheryl Blossom of the campus. If you want a secret to stay a secret, you better pray to whatever deity you believe in that Adam doesn’t find out. If there’s trouble, there’s a 85% chance that Adam was the catalyst. He’s the one person that no matter what, you do not trust him.”

“Got it.” Swag said. “Now, are we getting drinks yet or ...”

“I’ll see what’s taking Bryce so long in the bathroom.” Mike volunteered, rising from his seat. He rolled his eyes as he passed Jonathan, who he saw mouth to Mark ‘He’s actually real?’ He headed to the back by the restrooms only to run into Bryce.

“Hey, You okay?” Mike asked upon seeing his friend. His blond hair was disheveled, and his eyes were red and puffy. He was quiet and when Mike cupped his cheek he could feel it was wet. “That’s a stupid question. Of course you’re not okay. What’s troubling you?”

“Nothing.” Bryce choked out, avoiding making eye contact with Mike.

“Bryce ...” Bryce grabbed Mike, pulling him into the restroom. “What ..?”

“Adam said ...” The blond paused, as if making sure nobody heard their conversation. “Adam said Ryan has a crush on Luke. He’s only ever see me as a friend.”

“Hey, this is Adam we’re talking about. He could be just stirring up trouble.”

“He may be a troublemaker, but he’s a reputable troublemaker. When is the last time Montoya was wrong?” This seemed to do the trick in shutting Mike up. “Exactly. Just ... don’t tell anyone. Okay?” Mike nodded, and was about to nod when Bryce grabbed his hand again. “And try not to intervene. Please?”

“I’ll do my best.” He replied, which seemed to satisfy Bryce enough. The two left the bathroom with uneasy thoughts and began to rejoin their friends. They were talking in hushed tones, like they didn’t want to risk anyone else hearing their secrets. Though a simple question lingered in Mike’s mind. Even with the coffee and knowledge of a nearly School wide bet (“We didn’t think Dracula was real. We were just wondering which one of you guys would crack first.”), it still lingered.

Was this accidental intervention really a good thing?

“Mike, sweetie, you okay?” Swag asked softly as Bryce, Jon, and Mark were laughing about something. Mike nodded, squeezing Drac’s arm in reassurance.

“I’ll tell you later.” He said.

“About Bryce?” Mike nodded. “Okay.” He leaned his head so it rested on Drac’s shoulder. Mike didn’t let go of Swag’s arm nor did either release their hands that were intertwined with each other.

“I love you.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less.”


End file.
